


Drabble: Death And Rory Williams.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Highlander: The Series
Genre: 2012 Fandom Stocking, Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos is in his bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Death And Rory Williams.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts).



> For [](http://cat-77.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cat_77**](http://cat-77.dreamwidth.org/)'s [fandom stocking](http://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org/288300.html)!

You know, Rory's life used to be so much simpler. No, really, it was. Once upon a time, it was really quite simple. Sleep, eat, work, eat, sleep, repeat. Simple, predictable, and above all, _not at all hazardous and prone to breaking and entering_.

Once upon a time did not have his oh-wise-teacher-in-the-ways-of-Immortality greeting him after a long day by putting his feet up on the table and polishing his sword in Rory's bedroom.

Sadly, that's not a euphemism.

"We're sleeping together the next time you do this," Rory says. "Just so you know."

Adam raises an eyebrow. "Why wait?"


End file.
